In Non-Patent Document 1, an InGaN-based light emitting diode has been disclosed. This light emitting diode is formed on an a-plane GaN template formed by lateral overgrowth. An active layer of the light emitting diode has a 5-period multiquantum well structure including In0.17Ga0.83N well layers (4 nm)/Si doped GaN barrier layers (16 nm). According to the measurement of properties in a wafer state at a current of 250 mA, the light emitting diode has a light emission wavelength of 413.5 nm, a light output of 1.5 mW, and an external quantum efficiency of 0.2%.
In Patent Document 1, a laser diode having an In0.1Ga0.9N active layer provided on a GaN (1-100) substrate has been disclosed. In addition, a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser having In0.15Ga0..85N well layers and In0.05Ga0.95N barrier layers provided on a high resistivity SiC (11-20) substrate has also been disclosed. Furthermore, a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser having In0.2Ga0.8N well layers of a thickness of 4 nm and In0.05Ga0.95N barrier layers of a thickness of 4 nm provided on the (1-100) or (11-20) plane of a high resistivity SiC substrate has also been disclosed.    [Non-Patent Document 1] Applied Physics Letter Vol. 85, No. 22 (2004), p. 5143    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-135576